Yellow? Yes yellow
by birthdaypi
Summary: Sensei is acting strange, why? He has hired a housemaid, well, shipmaid. But why? Is there more to the story? Don't like, don't read. First story, please don't hate! ColexOC, JayxNya, KaixOC, then eventually ZanexOC Rated T for freedom to write!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1

_No-one's pov_

Sensei Wu paced around the room, knowing there was only one explanation, and only one thing to do. But how would the boys react? And how did he know for sure if his hunch was correct?

He heard the ninjas laughing and teasing each other. He saw Nya walking past his window. He knew what to do, and how to do it.


	2. Chapter 2: That dang duck chowder!

**Hey! I'm birthdaypi, and this is my first story, second chapter, hope you like! :D**

Chapter 2

_Zane's pov_

I could tell something, _odd_, was up with Sensei, but his wisdom surpasses my own. I am sure it is all okay.

"Zane? ZANE!" I hear Jay's voice and come back to my senses, Jay is taking Nya out tonight and wants my opinion on what to wear.

"I sense Nya would like option A better" I reply smoothly.

"Thanks Zane! Well, she should be ready now, our reservation is at 6:30. Did I tell you I'm taking Nya out to THE fanciest restaurant _The peacock_?" Jay hasn't, how do I say this kindly, _shut up_ about it for the past 2.4 days.

"Yes, Jay. Now have fun!" I try to sound excited for him, but I'm not the best at hiding my emotions.

Nya and Jay are now dating, we are still fighting the serpentine and Nya is a respected member of the team. Now for dinner.

_Cole's pov_

"uhhh" I groan as I hit the punching bag, training is really all I do around here. Apart from playing videogames, and cooking. The duck chowder was a once only incident! For some reason, lately I've been feeling lonely. What? Being a ninja on board _the bounty_ is like living in a bubble, I'm out of touch with Ninjago. I haven't had a girlfriend in ages!

"What are you doing?" I turn around to see Kai standing in the doorway.

"Training, why?" I ask, obviously confused.

"It's dinner time now, with actual QUALITY food, and it's edible!" Kai teased me.

"THE DUCK CHOWDER WAS A ONCE-OFF ACCIDENT!" I yelled, surprised by my own anger. Although it was mean, Kai's face was priceless! I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Ok, he probably thought I was crazy. Everyone else probably did too, I had yelled, and laughed, _that_ loud. Kai's face had turned from a little bit of fear, surprise and shame to a lot of fear, surprise and shame knowing it was what he had said that tipped me over the edge. Even I'm saying I'm crazy. No. No, I'm not.

I recovered and dragged a really scared Kai out of the training room **(A/N The training room Lloyd was using when Pythor tied him to the punching bag that time)** and to the kitchen.

_Jay's pov_

"Yes, Jay. Now have fun!" Zane said excitedly, well sort of, but I didn't really care. I walked out of our room with a smile on my face, and wearing a tux, a pretty spiffy one at that if you ask me. As soon as I opened the door to leave I heard "But not too much fun." I looked up and saw a dead serious faced Kai. I just gulped, said nothing, just gulped… I just stood there scared out of my pants. But finally walked away, to Nya's room…

Ahhh, Nya…

Nya and I are now dating and I am slightly more comfortable around her, I think I am in love with her! But I get pulled out of my thoughts by someone yelling "THE DUCK CHOWDER WAS A ONCE-OFF ACCIDENT!" _Cole_. Wow, he's really defensive when the topic of cooking comes rolling around. _Jeez, I guess I know not to mention that duck chowder whenever I see him._

I turn the corner to Nya's room when I hear something that stops me in my tracks.

Laughing. Crazy laughing. Cole's crazy laughing.

I shake myself out of my trance and continue walking. _Okay, never, ever mention that 'Once-off' duck chowder to Cole unless you want him to murder you by making you eat a bucket of that stuff._

I find myself outside Nya's room, I raise my hand, knock, and hope for the best.

**So, there's the real beginning to the story, please R&R! My first OC will come in to the story soon, I hope! Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3: A crazy, poison making leader

**Hey, again! Welcome back to Yellow? Yes yellow, this is the new chapter!**

**So before you read this, I just wanted to thank ninjago1019, Howling Wolf Pup, cariomario123, MagicOfSumner (who is a good friend of mine) for reviewing, following or favouriting.**

**So enough boring crap, please enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

_Nya's pov_

So, after our really nice date Jay took me to the park, we just walked and talked, about everything and anything. Not that the convocation wasn't flowing, it definitely was. I think now we're dating, he's more relaxed. Which is obviously good.

After we got back to the bounty Sensei asked to see me in his room.

I walked into my room, removed the earrings I was wearing, and changed into my normal clothes. _I hope dinner went well, and Cole is relaxed now. I sure hope I don't bump into him. _Yes. Yes, I heard him.

As soon as I found myself outside Sensei's room, I knocked, heard a "Come in,", and opened the door.

_Sensei's pov_

As soon as Nya and Jay arrived back, I asked to see her in my room. When she came I let her in, she sat down with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, sensei, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, just the edge of the mouth wrinkling. _Ah, youth. Thank goodness they all don't know how old I actually am. I have this beard to help hide my age, looks can be deceiving._

"This ship is far too messy, we need a housemaid. Or, rather, _shipmaid_. Go to this address, and bring her back to the bounty. That is all." Yes, that is all I told her, not the plan, just that.

I immediately sat down to meditate, the spirit smoke will tell me all I need to know.

_Cole's pov_

Wow.

Just wow.

I was right. Which is good? Right? No. Wrong.

So, where to begin. Oh, here.

Yes, everyone thinks I'm crazy and is avoiding me. Even SENSEI!

Oh, gosh do I regret what I did. I mean, it wasn't that bad! I just yelled a bit, laughed a bit. Oh, come on! Kai is full-bore ignoring me. Jay's eye twitches when he sees me, and Zane's being polite, but won't engage in convocation if possible. Great. I'm their leader, their crazy, poison (which I call _food_) making leader. _Jeez…._

_Kai's pov_

After what happened last night, no way am I going near him, he's a time-bomb!

He practically screamed my face off, then laughed crazily, like a psycho, and then pretended nothing happened.

I mean, he's our leader for goodness sake! Our crazy, poison making leader! How does he lead us to success when he _must_ have a mental disorder?

I don't even know!

_Zane's pov_

I sense I should make no comment at this stage.

_Jay's pov_

Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya!

So, our date went really well, thanks for asking!

Oh? You want to know about Cole?

Well, I wasn't there, so I don't know what went down. All I know is I have picked up an eye twitch, wonder why…

Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya…

_Nya's pov_

So I finally got to the address.

Why did _I_ have to go?

Why couldn't this wait until the morning, I was just on a date, for goodness sake! And a really nice one to.

Oh, well. I gotta do, what I gotta do.

I raise my finger, and you guessed it, applied force to the doorbell.

**Well, sorry for just ending there, I wasn't too happy how this chapter went. My first OC will definitely be in the next chapter, but it may, or may not be in her pov. **

**If you could R&R, that would be good! If you have suggestions, please PM me, if I go with your idea, I don't want it in the reviews where everyone can see. So thanks! :D Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ms We?

**Hiya! Yes, another chapter is here, already. I know, I'm updating a lot, but I really couldn't wait to get my OC into the story! :D**

**P.S. Sorry, I suck at describing peoples appearances, sorry again!**

Chapter …. Um, what is this one? 4, I think. Yeah, 4

_Nya's pov_

The door opened to a small, old lady.

"Oh, hello, I've been expecting you, girl" She said, giving me a really creepy, wrinkly smile. _Ah, youth, why do you leave everyone eventually?_ I thought sadly.

"Looks may be deceiving, girl" she continued, eyeing me.

"Oh, yes…. I'm looking for a…" I stuttered, for some reason this lady gave me the creeps. I looked at the piece of paper Sensei gave me. "A Tara, Lost?" I asked, hoping I had gotten the wrong address.

"Oh, yes that's me!" Came a little voice from behind the old lady. "Thank you Ms. We" She said, the old lady left after looking me over one more time. _Ms. We? Hmm, I'll ask Sensei about her later, how did she know I'd come? Had Sensei already called? _

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked the same voice, but now I could see who, whom I guessed was Tara, was like.

She wasn't short, but wasn't tall. She had long light brown hair that was out, dark brown eyes and was wearing black flats, a short, plain black dress with a frilly waist-apron on, maid's clothes. _This is definitely the girl I was sent to take back to the bounty._

"Oh, yes Tara. I was sent to guide you to the bounty, see my Sensei-" But she didn't let me finish.

"_The_ bounty? Oh, yes I knew this day would come. I-" This time I cut her off. _Does she think we want her as a ninja?_ "We would like to hire you as our housemaid, for we don't have the kind of time to clean, and some of us _can't_ cook." I wasn't about to let the '_Once-off accident'_ happen again.

"Why yes, of course! When shall I start?" she eagerly responded. _That was quick, a little too quickly if you ask me._

"I'll have to take you to back to the bounty, first. To meet the great Sensei-" She cut me off, _again!_ Will she stop doing that!? "Wu. I know, well here are the essential cleaning tools, I'll leave them on the bounty overnight." She said grabbing a full cardboard box.

_Kai's pov_

Where was Nya? I noticed her and Jay returning from their date, but I hadn't spoken to either of them, I was too busy avoiding _you know who_.

Well, I've looked in her bedroom, our bedroom, the deck, I am not going in the indoor training room for obvious reasons.

. . .

. . .

Ahh! I'll ask Sensei!

_Sensei's pov_

Kai came in and asked if I knew where Nya was, while looking around my room suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow and he stopped.

"Actually, she is out on an errand for me. She will be back soon enough,"

That was all it took for him to leave. _I wonder where she is now…_

_Nya's pov _

"So, who was that lady?" I asked Tara, trying to spark convocation.

"Oh, Ms. We? She is the land lord, and likes to stay over; she's actually quite nice and wise when you get to know her," _She sure seemed wise… but nice? No, I don't think so._

"Well, we're here!" I tried to sound excited, but recently I've been talking to Zane more, trying to figure out how his falcon works. Let's just say he can't really hide his emotions, and I think I've picked it up.

_Tara's pov _**(A/N: YAY! The first time in her pov! :D)**

W. O. W.

I knew this place was cool, but I didn't know it was _this_ big! I can't wait to work here! I just want to start polishing those walls and floors!

Am I weird? Nah!

**Sorry to end it there but, I really wanted to put this chapter up, so I can put up a poll, so please R&R, PM and Vote in my poll!**

**Thanks! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**llllllllllllllll**

**llllllllll**

**llllll**

**lll**

**l**


	5. Chapter 5: NO-ONE CAN SLEEP!

**Hello, my fans! Hello to the people who aren't my fans! (ALL of you)**

**Um, nothing to say really… please check out my other story! That would make me happy. **

**NOTE: When you review, PM me or vote in my poll, follow my story, or favourite it makes the chapters come faster, so…keep it up!**

Chapter, 5?

_Tara's pov_

I couldn't sleep at all last night, I just kept picturing what had happened at the bounty.

Nya showed me around the bounty, until we were outside the great Sensei Wu's room. We went in, and he was just sitting on the floor.

Waiting for us.

_Nya's pov_

I didn't get any sleep.

I had to guide Tara back to her place after our little discussion. I was the last one to go to bed.

When Tara and I arrived at the bounty, the guys were already in their bedroom, fast asleep.

The little 'talk' we had with Tara was odd. I couldn't help but think about it over and over again.

I gave her a quick tour, nothing too detailed, just enough so she got the idea of how much work it would be if she were to accept our offer.

We went to Sensei's room, he was sitting on the floor waiting for us.

_Tara's pov_

"_Ah, you're here. Now, let's talk business."_ Sensei Wu's voice was wise, like Ms We's, yet kind.

"_We cannot pay you, but will give you accommodation, and food. That you will cook. I know you are not used to sitting, and eating with your employer, but you will be a 24/7 maid." _He had said it as if he knew I would say yes, I don't know why, but, I was drawn to that place. A connection I knew I couldn't break.

Even if I wanted to more than anything.

_Zane's pov _

I am still confused about last night.

After I, and my brothers, went to bed I couldn't find my sleep mode.

I felt another presence, so I got up and looked around… _(The screen goes all blurry, like in a dream or something)_

_I walked around a corner and saw two girls whispering, one I recognised as Nya, but the other was the interesting one. My servers told me she was beautiful. She had frizzy, light brown hair, dark brown eyes. And beautiful long legs…but I didn't like her like _that, _I felt like I should protect her, like Kai over Nya, yes…I felt like her older brother. And I knew,_

_she was my sister._

_And I would do anything to protect her._

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry to make this SOSOSOSOSOSOSO short, but another one is coming sososososososo soon.**

**Sorry for Zane not being in it much… ANYWAY!**

**Thanks whoever voted in my poll! If you haven't, PPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE do! I have a new-ish one so, check that out. PLZ R&R, Poll stuff, PM, follow, favourite.**

**WHATEVA U GOTTA DO TO MAKE MEH UPDATE MORRRRRRRRR!**

**:U BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: WARNING: Dramatic!

**Hello, there!**

**So, you decided to put your dignity behind you, and have come crawling back to me, eh? Well…**

**THANKS! Here's yet another dramatic chapter, written by…**

**To the story!**

Chapter upside-down 9

_Tara's pov_

I am currently running down a long hallway, with tears in my eyes.

Very dramatic, I know. **(I warned you)**

Well, let me rewind.

So, I woke up really excited about my new job. As soon as I had gotten home from the bounty last night, I had packed-up all my things. Somehow, Ms. We knew I was moving out. _She's so wise_, I don't know what I'll do without her. She and my sister are the only ones who know about '_my weirdness_' as my sister calls it. Oh, I'll tell you about it later.

As soon as I got there Nya was waiting for me. We went inside, and there was Sensei Wu. But the people behind him were the interesting things.

One was, cheeky, I could tell. He was looking at Nya like she was the queen or something! Haha! _Oh, love! _He was wearing a blue ninja suite.

The next was watching the blue one and Nya with an amused smirk. And looked a lot like Nya. _A brother_. Oh, I know my similar-looking siblings, okay? He was wearing a red ninja suite.

The other one looked kind, he had a smile on his face_. I know I can trust him_. How? Ok, I don't know that, but I can. He was talking to Sensei Wu, and was wearing a white ninja suite.

Oh, and there was one more, there was a fair distance between him and the others, and I didn't get the feeling _he_ moved away from _them_. He blended into the shadows, or maybe it was just his black ninja suite and black hair. He was staring right at me, I felt so self-conscious. His eyebrows were in a frown_. I guess he doesn't approve of a housemaid._

"Oh, your back Nya. And you have Tara. Come Tara, meet the ninja." He said in his wise and all-knowing voice. He signalled me over, so I walked up to him.

"The blue one is Jay, the ninja of lightning." He directed his hand towards Jay.

"The red one is Kai, ninja of fire," He said while motioning to Kai. He smiled.

"The white one is Zane, ninja of ice," He continued. Zane smiled sweetly, and waved.

"And the black one, currently standing in the shadows, is the leader of the team and ninja of earth, Cole," He said. Cole was still staring at me with a frown.

"Uh, hi, I'm Tara," I said to all of them awkwardly with a little wave and smile.

"Sensei, can I speak with you?" Cole said, giving me a glance over. Sensei nodded and all the ninja moved into the kitchen.

"So, do you want to know where your room is?" Nya asked from behind me, I turned around and gave her the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Thank you, that would be really kind of you," I replied. I was a little upset, I could tell they didn't know I'd be coming.

And they didn't like it.

"So, you and Jay, huh?" I said as Nya guided me down the halls. She stopped.

"Yeah, Sensei sent for me to get you right after a date." She said bitterly._ She doesn't like me, does she?_

"Well, here's your room. You may unpack." She continued as she opened a door. She turned and left. I was alone, in the middle of a flying ship, that I don't know my way around. _Great._

I unpacked.

Oh, '_my weirdness_' yeah, I can tell where people are, I know, weird. So, basically I used this to find my way back to the kitchen. They were still in there, and I could hear their voices.

"Why do we need a _housemaid_? She could be EVIL!" I could tell this was Cole's voice.

"Cole, I have told you this once, and I will tell you this this again, I looked _very_ closely to where she came from." Sensei Wu replied easily.

"Look, I know Cole's crazy and all, but I actually agree with him, I don't even think we need one." That voice suited the appearance of Kai, so I guessed it was him that had spoken.

"No, I sense she is kind and pure hearted. I saw her and Nya last night, and I feel a brotherly bond towards her. I do not believe she is bad." This voice was calm and steady, yet sweet. _Zane, definitely Zane. He had seen us last night? But I didn't sense him near… hmm…_

"But if we're going to have a housemaid, can't we have a good-looking one?" I couldn't tell who had said this,

I was already running down the hallway with tears in my eyes.

**So, the end of another chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**School is starting again, so my updates will probably slow down, but the chapters should be longer. So, yeah!**

**Please vote in my poll, so I can get this story going!**

**If you have any questions, or are confused, please PM me. I won't virtually bite you! **

**D P: **


	7. Chapter 7: Reliving in-jokes

**HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLOOOO!**

**What's up in the his-house?**

…**[Insert response hear]…**

**{If you said something good} Ah, Good to hear! Well on with the story!**

**{If you said something okay} Eh, Not too bad then! Here's the next chapter!**

**{If you said something bad} Well, if you're sad, maybe this will cheer you up!**

Chapter 7! OMG_!_

_Tara's pov_

I ran straight to my room. Closed the door, then tried to stop crying and calm myself.

_Why the heck do you care what they think? You're their maid, for goodness sake!_

_Besides, that is such a stupid thing to care about! Don't be just as petty as they are! You have a job to do!_

After my self-pep talk, I got cleaning.

_Zane's pov_

Throughout out meeting, I tried to calm everyone down, and persuade my bothers to let Tara stay.

That was harder than I originally predicted.

"We do NOT need one" Cole practically yelled. I sighed, we would be lucky for her not to hear.

"That is not your choice, Cole. She is staying." I could tell Sensei's patience was wearing thin.

"Would she cook, as well?" Kai asked. In an overly curious fashion, if you ask me.

"Yes," was Sensei's following answer. At this I felt a little bit sad, for I enjoyed cooking a meal for my fellow family members. We are quite close, as you well know, and I like to see their content faces when they take the first bite of their satisfying meals I have prepared for them.

"Good, anything to clock-off Cole's cooking hours," Replied Jay, a wave of relief flooding his face.

_At least some-one's on our side now._

No matter how pleased that made me, Jay's comment didn't make it any easier to get Cole's approval for a shipmaid.

His face went red with rage.

_Jay's pov_

"Good, anything to clock-off Cole's cooking hours," I said.

I was relived.

Then immediately regretted it.

_The 'Once-off duck chowder' thing._

_Oh, CRAP!_

_Our crazy, poison-making leader was about to murder me!_

_After he shouted my brains out, that is._

_And I hadn't gotten to tell Nya I love her._

_Kai's pov_

"Good, anything to clock-off Cole's cooking hours," Jay said.

I was about to laugh, but then remembered.

_I_ had once made a joke like that, it didn't go to well.

I shivered from the memories.

Cole had anger management issues.

I was sure of it.

_Sensei's pov_

"Good, anything to clock-off Cole's cooking hours," Jay said.

I mentally slapped myself. - Yes I can be quite, _with-it_.

Cole is strong, he made the mistake of exploding in front of his team-mates once, and suffered the consequences.

He will not do it again.

I think.

I hope.

I beg.

_Cole's pov_

_UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_

I was losing the fight.

_Why did I disagree with having a maid so much? Hmmm…_

Oh, well it doesn't matter now, I have too much pride.

I've exploded in front of everyone before, I'm not going back there.

I don't think they've forgiven me for that, yet.

But this is my chance to show them, I'm not their crazy, poison-making leader, and I didn't have anger management issues.

If that was anyone, that would be Kai. Even if he disagrees.

I went for it.

I said the first thing that popped in my head.

It was low.

I could feel my reputation going down.

I was disappointed in myself.

I said –

**SORRY!**

**I know you probs hate me.**

**No, you're ACTUALLY probs like "Meh, I don't really care about this. I'll go read something else" Because I suck.**

**If you're actually NOT like this, THANKS! It's just, I have low self-esteem… **

**I have a different poll up, which I need more voters in, or I can't get this story going (That's why it's really slow at the moment).**

**AND I need REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**It makes me smile, oh…and update faster**_**!**_

**THANKS, BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Exhale in a slow manner

**Hey!**

**This is for ninjago1019! I've updated REALLY early, just for you! ;)**

Chapter 8 (AKA sideways infinity)

_Zane's pov_

_NO! Cole, don't say it!_

I was about to act but was too late.

He was a goner.

_Cole's pov_

"But, we can't have another girl!"

I am a horrible person.

_I can't believe I just said that, but know I have to fix it._

_Zane's pov_

I exhale in a slow manner.

_He said it._

_Kai's pov_

I have three letters for you.

W,

O,

and W.

Even _I_ wouldn't say that.

_Jay's pov_

What!?

He _didn't_ throw me out the window to plummet to my death?!

I guess I got away with it!

WHOO!

Oh, I was joking about the Nya thing…

_Sensei's pov_

Ooookkkk, _technically_ he didn't make the same mistake.

He made a different one.

A _worse_ one.

_Cole's pov_

"Ok, she can stay." I said.

I did the only thing I could think of to redeem myself, a little.

I was defeated.

I had lost the game. **(A/N: You lost the game! :P)**

Once again.

"I'm going to bed, night," I mumbled.

I knew they were all staring at me with newly-found curiosity for my sanity.

I can't wait to completely forget tonight.

On the bright side, I don't think anyone's thinking about the '_incident_' when I yelled at Kai, then laughed like a maniac.

I haven't been acting like myself recently.

Odd.

**HEY!**

**Did you like it? I hope you did!**

**Please give me feedback!**

**From now on, this story will be able to get a move on! YAY!**

**Let's hold a party!**

**(\_(\ **

**(= '.') **

**(,(")("****) ****Do you see the picture? Of course you do!**

…

**That was a fun party!**

**Have a nice… whatever time it is!**


	9. Chapter 9: Even Sensei!

**Hi, yeah sorry for taking forever to update.**

**This is … **_**awkward**_** . . . **

**NOT REALLY!**

… **SO, here we go!**

Chapter upside-down 6 (9)

_The next day_

_Tara's pov_

I woke up at 6:30 and got dressed.

Last night I saw a really grungy hallway, it had dirty shoe prints EVERYWHERE! It's like they don't take off their dirty ninja shoes – or whatever they're called.

So I was scrubbing the floor like Cinderella, I like to think of myself as Cinderella. Cleaning flying ships today, until my prince comes and picks me up off my feet.

"Aaghh!" I heard an ugly noise, so I turned to look.

_Cole_.

"What are you doing lying on the floor?" I asked.

"I'm having a picnic! What does it look like?! I fell all thanks to you," He said while getting himself up. I'm pretty sure I heard him calling me a female dog.

"Next time, put a 'wet floor' sign up or something, eh, little miss ride-up?" He shot back at me and left before I could say anything. What was he talking about?

"Here, let me help you up," Came that comforting voice. I see Zane's hand, and take it.

"Thanks, what's his problem?" I am usually shy, but the words just poured out of my mouth.

"Oh, Cole's a bit _odd_, sometimes. Don't mind him," _Odd? Hmm, what an odd term to use. _

"Let me get this." Zane said. His hand went past my back so I turned to see it. He pulled my dress down.

My cheeks went red.

The skirt of my dress had ridden up.

_Nya's pov_

I woke up at 6:50, I know pretty late.

It was my turn to cook so I went in the kitchen.

But Tara was already there. _Oh, yeah, right_.

I remembered.

"Oh, hi Ta-" I started, but you guessed it, she didn't let me finish.

"Oh, hey Nya. I didn't see you there. Omelette?" She asked me.

Okay, that was really getting on my nerves. _How long will I have to deal with this?_

"Sure!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic, but that's hard when your teeth are gritted so you don't bite _someone's_ hand off.

But, who said I wasn't fine?

_Cole's pov_

I skipped breakfast.

And went straight to training.

I'm just warning you, if someone makes a cooking-related joke at my expense, I will … _hurt_ them.

Yep I'm in one of those moods.

The mood where you're not in the mood for anything.

_Kai's pov_

The omelettes were lovely!

I did anything I could to stay away from Cole for as long as possible.

_I was desperate, ok?_

But I eventually had to get training.

I took one step inside, and…

"Hey, Kai. Can I speak with you?" The crazy voice invaded my ears, and managed to get to my ear drum, shake the little bones, and be processed by my brain.

Why did my ears and brain do this to me?

"Uh, sure?" I said weakly, though it sounded more like a question.

"We need to make a resistance," I knew what was coming next was _bad_.

"A resistance to Tara."

_Oh boy._

_Sensei's pov_

I felt a resistance to our shipmaid forming.

I have to stop it.

I walk in the training room.

"Kai, you need to go to the tea store to buy me some tea" I said.

Relief was written all over Kai's face.

"Sure, I'll go right now," he said, leaving me alone with Cole.

I quickly left.

_Cole's pov_

_I knew it!_

_Sensei's avoiding me too!_

_Some girl, somewhere_

I just escaped from him.

I ran as fast as I could, down a crowded road. Yet nobody noticed me.

I turned my head to look for _him_.

THUMP!

Ow, I bumped heads with some idiot.

I was about to give him a piece of my flippin' mind, but –

"Hey watch where you're going crazy!" He said. Those amber…

I'm grabbed from behind, I try to grasp on to the boy in front of me but pull short.

"Please!" I beg.

"Don't let him take me again! Please!" I yell and plea.

But he just stares at me like I'm crazy, some other dude came to Mr. amber eyes and helped him up.

He didn't help the girl pleading for her life.

Only his lightly bruised mate.

Mr Amber eyes.

**Hey! This loose end won't be tied up for quite a while, so hold in there!**

**Please vote in my poll, and more importantly, REVIEW!**

**I only received 1 review from the last chapter, ONE!i!**

**WHY?! **

***Clears throat* I, uh… mean that's **_**why **_**it took so long for this chapter to come. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Or you'll never find out about that mystery girl!**


	10. Chapter 10: OMG Jay lost his cool!

**Hey, hey, HEY!**

**Wassup my peeps?**

**I DON'T OWN LEGO, NINJAGO OR STARBUCKS, SO DON'T RUB IT IN!**

**Yeah, sorry it took a while to update, I was just writing some stuff that didn't make much sense, so, I had to tweak it quite a bit. **

**Anyway, if I keep going at this rate the story will NEVER get going, so I did a little time skipping.**

**Hope you don't mind!**

Chapter: 10 (YAY!)

_Zane's pov_

Ever since the overlord was defeated, we fixed the bounty. We remodelled it – a lot.

Jay and I share a bedroom and a bathroom, Cole and Kai share a bedroom and a bathroom next to us, across the hallway from our room, is Nya's room and across from Kai and Cole's room, is Tara's (which is next to Nya's bedroom)

I always thought there would be a reason to use that spare room, and now there is! I am very pleased that Tara is staying with us, and I will do all I can to make her (hopefully very long) stay enjoyable.

I make my way to the training room, to hear Cole's, _peculiar_, voice.

"Are you in Jay? Look, I know you must think I am a bit crazy, after a couple incidences I'm not going to name happened, but I feel uneasy about her, kinda-off," Cole was trying to convince Jay to join him, but I could sense Jay's anxiety to get away.

Rage boiled inside of me, so much so I'm surprised I hadn't over-heated. I took deep breathes to try and calm myself. All I wanted was to punch that, angry, slightly mental face right off Cole's head. But I knew I shouldn't, couldn't. For Tara's sake – as well as my own. Well, mostly for me, I didn't want to become Cole's breakfast, since he skipped the omelettes, I'm pretty sure he'd eat me.

I'd better not then.

_The next day_

_Tara's pov_

I got up at the same time I had the previous day, only to see Cole. He was _purposely_ getting the floor dirty so I'd have to clean it up.

_What a jerk._

"Well, well, well." I said, getting his attention.

"I _would_ say 'I caught you red-handed' but you're not the red ninja, you're the black one. The one who's supposed to be _calm, collected and reliable_," I took a step forward each time I said one of the four last words.

He hesitated.

"Humph" he mumbled as he dropped the bag of dirt he was holding onto the floor, spilling its innards.

I just rolled my eyes and picked up the bag.

He doesn't know I _like_ cleaning.

_Cole's pov_

What Tara said was right.

It's as if all of the horrible things I've been doing recently suddenly got dropped in my arms, it was like being sick for a week of school, then coming back and getting all the homework I had missed dumped on me.

And it sucks.

I'll change.

I'll change for the better.

_The next week – Cole and Tara have been getting nicer to each other_

_Nya's pov_

I've decided to give Tara another chance, us girls need to stick together you know.

As I turned a corner I saw Cole and Tara laughing during a conversation of sorts between them. _Finally!_

"So you two finally kissed and made up?" I said surprised as I walked up to the two whose laughter was starting to settle.

"Oh, yeah. Turns out we have loads in common, I don't really know why I didn't realise sooner." Cole said. Okay, now I was really surprised. Although, they have hated each other less and less over the past week, so I guess it makes sense.

"Anyway, I should probably start training now, if you'll excuse me ladies." Cole said like a real gentleman to us both, nodded a thanks for the nice talk, then made his way to the deck for some early-morning stretches.

Thank goodness the normal Cole has returned. Possibly even better than before.

I turned my head to talk to Tara. "If _Cole_ can make up with you, then I'd like to try." A massive smile showed up on her face. "I want to apologise for being so rude and impolite to you upon your arrival and ever after." The words came out of my mouth oddly, _definitely spending too much time with Zane._

"Um, that's alright, Jay's told me how kind you are, and I believe him, so thank you for saying sorry" At first she was as weirded out as I was about my strange choice of words, but then the happy, ever smiling girl I knew not too well turned back to normal.

"Well I better get back to work, see you later!" She happily chirped. She glimpsed down the hallway where Cole had recently walked down, then picked up her rag she was using to clean one of the very dirty windows in this flying ship.

I turned and walked to the deck, after we fixed the Bounty Sensei and the boys have really accepted me into the team, so I like to train a little bit, but not as much as them.

I walk out on the deck to see Cole and Zane stretching together.

"Good morning, Nya! May we be having the pleasure of training beside you this lovely day?" Zane said sincerely, knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes," I said sweetly.

"I hope you don't find it too pleasurable, Zane." I heard the cheeky, lovable voice I had hoped to hear some time soon. I turned around to see Jay pulling the sleepy Kai up the small amount of stairs to the deck.

"No, I hope _you_ don't find it too pleasurable, Jay" Said Kai a little sleepily as he pulled Jay's hands off his ninja suit, standing up himself.

"Well you know I hate to disappoint, but in this case your disappointment is my pleasure!" Jay responded quickly and easily.

"That's it, first spar, you and me, Walker." Kai said to my amusement. Then he went to lightly stretch, and pick out his equipment for the oncoming fight.

"So, who are you betting on, sweetheart?" Jay said, walking up to me, with one of his cheeky smiles.

"Are you bribing me with love to vote for you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at his antics.

"Why yes, I think I am!" He replied merrily, making me lightly giggle. I then remembered something I had overlooked earlier.

"If I say yes, will you answer a question of mine truthfully?" I asked, hoping he would say yes, and tell me something I was curious about.

"Hmm…" He thought, obviously he already knew the answer but pretended to ponder the question like his life depended on it.

"Okay."

_Jay's pov_

"Okay." I said, not possibly knowing what information she would try to pry out of me. But I was quite worried how I would react to the question, because I had been trying to act cool, really cool. And I'm hoping it's been working this far.

'_But aren't you worried about looking silly in front of Nya if you lose the spar, Jay?' _ I think I hear you ask, well, no. I know that losing miserably or going on a crazy panic rant, is all part of my charm.

I think.

_Back to Nya's pov_

"Well, then, yes, I'm rooting for you, Jay. Now, tell me this. Have you been talking to Tara?" I ask, wondering what things he told her about me.

"Uh… oh, um….. noooo?" He (sort of) said, at the end of the word 'no' his voice went really high, and I mean REALLY high. As if that wasn't enough to make me suspicious, he smiled to try to make me buy it.

Then his eye twitched.

He's acting really weird and nervous.

Just like the old days.

_Jay's pov_

All my cool.

Completely out the window.

_Nya's pov_

I opened my mouth to say something else, but Jay got dragged backwards by Kai.

"Time to start this thing, Jay." Kai was going to fight hard, yet Jay didn't look scared whatsoever.

I don't like when Kai gets like this. I'm not going to be watching the fight, I want answers, after Jay's little (obvious) lie, I'm going to have to ask Tara, herself.

_Tara's pov_

After I cleaned that corridor, I moved on to the next one across. With my weirdness I could tell Nya was coming my way. _Wonder what she could want, wait, she's probably just on her way past, or going into one of these very clean rooms. Even though all these rooms are just closets._

I looked up to see Nya walking up to me, and then I heard a voice.

"Hello, Tara. I hate to disturb you while you are working, but may I speak with you?" As I turn in shock, having not sensed him I can feel Nya stop walking towards me, knowing that Sensei and I were going to have a talk.

But why does it feel like I'm being sent to the principal's office?

What have I done wrong?

**Okay, that's it for now! But since I think we all know that a new chapter isn't going to be uploaded for at least a week, I'm going to start doing previews for the next chapter! (And don't say "Why not **_**not**_** type a preview, and spend your time DOING THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!" Because, this way it's more fun!)**

**Chapter 11 of YYY preview:**

_Tara gets in trouble, but can she get out?_

_Next time on YYY the BiGgEsT chapter YET will be released._

_Someone from her past comes back, the two mystery people will be revealed, for all to see, but will you be ready for it?_

_Sensei loses his patience with her. Will he be wrong?_

_Will Cole be less crazy?_

_Will Jay regain his cool?_

_Will Kai win the sparring match?_

_WILL THERE BE CAKE?!_

_Find out next time on YYY_

**Thank you so much for your patience and PLEASE review! (P.S. I am no longer a serpentine, thank goodness!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Her?

**Hello people of the FFN world!**

**I hope you like this rather short chapter, but don't worry! Another one is coming soon, and **_**actually**_** soon!**

Chapter 11 (a one (1) following another one (1))

_Tara's pov_

I am currently sitting in Sensei's room. What could he possibly want to talk about?

_Sensei's pov_

I feel so unkind for doing this, be the new chapter in the ninja's prophecy must begin, and I cannot waste time giving in to hunches, I need to know.

I need to know now.

_Tara's pov_

"Tara, do you have a sort of 'oddness'?" Sensei asked, I felt as though I was having a heart attack. How did he know?

"Uh… no, what do you mean?" I was not a good liar, but I think I got away with it.

"Oh. That is… that is quite disappointing. I am very sorry to say, Tara, but I am going to have to let you go. Permanently." As the words came out of his mouth I went from confused and curious to gutted. But that didn't stop my weirdness from telling me everyone was outside trying to listen in.

"Guys, I know you're out there trying to listen in, but if you don't mind, we're trying to have a conversation. Privately." I said, almost ashamed they could've heard me being fired. I soon felt them leave.

"Hmm… Tara, do you have a sister? A _twin_ sister?" Sensei asked strangely. _Why would he want to know that? I guess lying won't help._

"Uh, yes. Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously, what more could he want from me?

"Bring her here, give her a tour of the bounty." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Even though, technically, I don't work for him any longer.

How odd.

I haven't seen my sister for a year.

I wonder how she's been.

_Nya's pov_

I went back and told the others about Sensei having a 'talk' with Tara, but it was strange, as if she was in trouble.

Yes, we heard Sensei fire her, but how had she known we were outside?

* * *

_Tara's pov – Later that day_

I knocked on the door of my old house.

The door opened, and…

_Her._

**Thanks for reading!**

**Another chapter's coming, so if you want it to come quickly, then review!**

***spots something***

**Hey? What the heck are you doing here? Nobody's allowed in this part of the chapter but me!**

**Cole: Heheh, sorry I'm leaving! *whispers to readers* Type the word 'Cake' in the review, and say who your favourite character is from YYY, and I'll get them to personally thank you in the next chapter!**

***Sneakily runs away***

**What did he say to you guys? Oh, well, please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Tara and Tara-er

**Hey people!**

**Time for anothe-**

***Cole pops up from nowhere***

**Cole: Hey! Thanks to all the people that reviewed! I would like to personally thank ArwynandCole for the AWESOME review, and sorry, but no, you're not getting more than a thankyou… Ok, you can have a hug!**

***Hugs ****ArwynandCole***

**Cole: Now here is some of you guys' fav character! Zane!**

***Pulls up Zane from nowhere and hands him a piece of paper***

**Zane: What am I doing here? I thought we were not allowed here b-**

**Cole: Just read the paper!**

**Zane: Hello, if you would allow me, I wish to thank Random Ninja Wizard Girl, what an intriguing name, SergeantSarcasm7, what an admirable title and EdgeChronicles01 for reviewing! A baked you all a tray of brownies!**

***Gives them the brownies***

***Looks around uncertain of what to do***

**Cole and Zane: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12 (I don't really have anything to say this time…)

_Jay's pov_

Ok, I know you guys probably want to hear about Tara, her sister, or the plot of this story we call our lives, and I'll get to that, but first I think what you all REALLY want to know is about what happened in the sparring match between Kai and I.

Of course I lost, but when I turned to get comforted by Nya, she wasn't there! I know, right? I lost for nothing! Do you know how hard it is to lose to Kai? Yeah, he's _that_ bad. And everyone apart from Kai knows it.

After that, Nya came in and told us that Sensei was talking to Tara, and we were all…

"Yeah, that seems normal… he tends to have conversations with us," I wittily replied, apparently to only my amusement.

"No, it was really _weird_, like she was in trouble, deep trouble." Nya stated, frowning with worry. I looked at the others, Kai was frowning, slightly confused as to what Nya was implying. Zane was much the same, yet seemed to be deep in thought, like he usually is. And then there's Cole, who stood up rather quickly after Nya shared her news, his eyes widened a bit in concern. _Heheh, I'm not THAT oblivious… heh._

"What about? Is it something serious? Is there something I should know… as the, uh, leader?" He said wildly, his words oozing desperation. I made an undignified snort noise trying to keep in the laughter that begged my throat to let it escape. They all looked at me. I looked down and tried to fix the cuff of my shirt, waiting for them to move on.

"Um, I don't know. I think we should find out." Nya said, only to be turned around by Cole whom somehow appeared right in front of her, and be taken out the door, in the direction of Sensei's room. The rest of us followed.

When we got there, we heard Sensei say "Oh. That is… that is quite disappointing. I am very sorry to say, Tara, but I am going to have to let you go. Permanently." I was confused, she hadn't been here long, and what had she done wrong?

"Guys, I know you're out there trying to listen in, but if you don't mind, we're trying to have a conversation. Privately." Tara's voice was heard from inside, yet she was talking to us.

Zane signalled for us all to move away. We followed, yet Cole lingered the longest.

Once we were out of earshot, I asked "How did she know we were there?" I found that really creepy, like she _sensed _us. Cole was about to say something, when Sensei's door opened and Tara left the room. Yet turned back to tell him something.

"I'll go now"

_Tara's pov_

_Her._

I just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Well, well, well! Haven't seen your face in a while." She said, I knew she'd be here. Yet I didn't _really_ know. She looked the same, yet different.

"D-Danielle?" I managed to stutter out, wondering where Ms We was.

"Yep, in the flesh! I was in the neighbourhood, came to visit, but you weren't here, Ms We offered me the place. I accepted." She was rather pleased with herself, like she always was.

"Hey, wanna come to the bounty, get a tour?" I said oddly, getting strait to the point. I honestly had no idea why Sensei wanted Danni to come. Yet she looked at me strangely, knowing something was wrong.

"Oh, ok. No hug? Not even a 'hello'? No asking about what I've been up to? And most of all, no compliment about how good I'm looking?" Danni said, half joking. That's what she did, she was confident, made jokes, liked fashion, yet could be stubborn. The opposite of me.

"Well, I've got my coat, let's go!" Danni said, holding a jacket, thrusting me back to reality. I wasn't particularly looking forward to her meeting the guys, Nya and Sensei.

Here we go.

_Danielle's pov_

Finally I can see Tara again! Not that I'm saying I like her around, but it was different without her the past year, I really hope she doesn't ask about what I've been up to.

(I also hope she has a cute friend *wink*)

* * *

_Jay's pov_

"So, about you and Tara…" Asked Nya, I'm guessing she's jealous. But, do I have to explain? I don't like talking about my feelings… oh, well. For Nya I'd do anything.

"Yeah, well, you see…" I was thinking of what to say, unsure of how to approach the situation. Her cheeks got closer to her eyes as her eyes started to narrow, and begin to water. She was the most delicate thing I had ever seen! I felt SO bad for everything, not knowing what I had done wrong.

"Aww, don't cry! It's just you were the only girl on the ship, and when Tara came-" She burst into tears on the spot. Then I realised. _I'm such an idiot!_ I wanted to punch myself a thousand times.

"No, no, no! I'm not doing anything with Tara, what I'm trying to say is, I needed someone _else_ to talk to. Not the guys, _especially_ not Kai, not Sensei, and not you. She was a good listener and I needed more than just a diary and words to express all the feelings in my life. I was talking to Tara about… you." I finished, not realising everyone was staring at me. Nya stopped crying, wiping away the tears with a tissue.

"What were you telling her about me?" Nya asked, still unsure what I was getting at.

"I was telling her how perfect you are and how I love you!" I said, glad that I had finished explaining, but quite happy with myself that I had made us a moment.

"Aww, really?" Nya said smiling like a sun, then she kissed me. She kissed me. SHE FLIGHTING KISSED ME! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

I could stare into her eyes for eternity, but I heard a pointed cough and turned around, then I noticed Tara and Tara-er (get it?) walk into the room. I was surprised to find out that Tara had a sister, let alone a twin.

Her twin looked the same as her, long light brown hair, 'bout the same height, yet there was something different about her, confidence? I felt… weird. I can't describe it, but there is some odd feeling I'm currently experiencing. Hmm…

_Sensei's pov_

After having to explain myself to Cole about firing Tara, I just hoped Ms We was right about these girls… Ms We? Oh, that's a story for another time… heheh.

"Oh, you must be the Sensei, you do seem wise…hmm" Danielle said, before I had spoken a word.

I knew that Ms We was right.

_Danielle's pov_

"Hi, I'm Kai" This red guy said, before Tara or I had even told them my name, so of course, I looked at him quizzically, pointing out to him that that was weird behaviour.

"Hey, I'm Cole. Ninja of Earth and leader of the team." Cole said while sticking his hand out, an invitation to shake it, which I did with a smile. He's a good one. Perfect for Tara. Haha!

"Danielle" I replied with slight respect, having more fun than he knew possible. Soon this happy, blue chap came up to me, followed by a girl in red, showing me that he was hers.

"I'm Jay, ninja of lightning!" He said with such enthusiasm, it almost made me giggle. I just gave him a smile to show I accept his greeting.

"And I'm Nya, welcome aboard!" She said politely, smiling at me while hugging jay from the side. I just nodded, waiting to meet the last one, he was… different.

"Hello, my name is Zane and I am the master of ice." He said curtly, offering a gentlemanly nod to accompany it. Figuring him out will be interesting. I smile and turn to Tara.

"Tour time?"

"Tour time."

**Ok, that's all for this chapter!**

**I was going to have more, but then decided to split it into two chapters**

**This week's word is: Tara-er! (If you don't get the joke, say so in the reviews please!)**

**I look forward to hearing your feedback on this chapter, and how long it is (compared to their usual length).**

**Well, that's it for now, bye! :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Jay's time has come

**Yay! Another chapter is out!**

**Get excited!**

**Whoo! Anyway, enjoy the chapter *evil laugh***

Chapter 13 (Since its chapter 13 I'll put a bit of surprise in this chapter!)

_Danni's pov_

"And we're back where we started," Tara explained, wow, that tour was… boring. I want a little excitement. I mean, she works, or at least used to, for the ninja's! Something around here should be cool! Oh, look here's the Sensei.

"Tara, if you wouldn't mind, could you please fetch the others?" Sensei asked Tara, I guess he wants to announce something.

"Danielle, does your sister have a strange _sense_?" He asked me. What does that have to do with anything?

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked, not really the most polite thing I've ever said, but who cares?

"Hmm… Are you very good at reading people?" He then asked. What? Was this some kind of Q and A session?

"Uh, yeah I guess" I replied with a shrug, making nothing of it. Just then, everyone filed in the room, Tara standing next to me, forming a semi-circle around Sensei and me. The confusion was plain to see on all of their faces. I could almost smell the curiosity hanging thick in the air. The silence was almost awkward when Sensei finally spoke up.

"Tara, Danielle. I have something to confess. I only hired you because, an old friend of mine who goes by the name of Ms We told me she saw something special within you two. I was just trying to be sure before I went ahead and NINJA-GO!" He yelled, throwing me off a bit, I did not see that coming. But what was weirder was him spinning into a golden tornado consuming me, and then my sister. But when I came out I was in a completely different outfit.

I was wearing a ninja outfit! An orange ninja outfit! Instead of my singlet and knitted shirt I was now wearing an orange fitted one. It had a high neck-line and the close-fitting sleeves reached my wrists. I was also wearing an orange heavy skirt that wasn't too baggy, but was stretchy. And some tacky black ninja shoes.

My shock accelerated when I saw Tara. She was no longer wearing maid's clothes and a sad face, instead she wore a plain yellow ninja-dress with black tights, a black belt **(XD)** with a weird loopy-hole thing on the side that looked like it held something, a pair of yellow ninja shoes and a shocked expression.

"Danielle, you are the orange master of glass, fragile, yet dangerous," Sensei said to me, what? How dare he call me fragile! Oh, yeah… I guess that makes sense…

"And you Tara," he continued "are the yellow ninja of air, flexible." Yeah... I guess that does describe her pretty well.

"Wait. Tara's element is air, yet her colour is _**yellow?**_"

"_**Yes yellow**_, Cole. Is that alright?" **(A/N: Now do get the title?)** Sensei said, vaguely bored with Cole's chatter, turning back to Tara and myself.

"You will receive your weapon and mask when you are ready." Oh, ok… I guess he did that for the guys too.

"Wait." I said, just as everyone was getting ready to move to leave and celebrate, or whatever. "Did you plan on _asking_ us if we wanted to join the ninja's?" I asked, crossing my arms, enjoying the feel of my new outfit. But everyone just looked around the room at everyone else in a silent question, asking if they knew the answer.

"Uh, Danni, would you please join us to help defeat the great evil that festers in Ninjago?" Kai asked, knowing no-one else would. Making me smile. I was wanted somewhere.

"Of course, duh!" I said, jokingly. It was his turn to smile. Then we all left to celebrate!

_Later…_

_Kai's pov_

After a nice dinner prepared by Zane and a little help from Tara, I walk down the hallway to mine and Cole's room. Yet hear something interesting from the room across from ours. Tara and Danni's. The girls worked out that Danni would stay with her sister, it only made sense.

"So, I was, uh, wondering… if, perhaps you wanted to go… on a date… with me." I heard the nervous voice of Cole. It was SO obvious he liked her, I mean the whole 'crazy' act around Tara, oh please. Wait. He _was_ talking to Tara, right!? RIGHT?!

"Um, YEAH! Oh, I mean… that sounds lovely." Tara said. Thank god! Uh, I mean… I don't care who Cole talks to… or asks out… OKAY I DO! Damn, I never thought I'd fall so fast! I thought if anyone went fast, it would be Zane. I haven't even known Danni for 24 hours! Oh this is bad… very bad…

Speaking of the devil…

"Hey, Kai!"

_Jay's pov_

Zane and I were the only ones left after the party. Tara went to her room for some reason. Cole left soon after her, wonder why… Danni went to look at the room the girls decided she would stay in, the same one as Tara. Kai went to his room to get a video game he was going to show me and Zane. And Nya went to quickly retrieve a jacket, but soon returned.

"Oh my gosh guys! I just saw and heard the craziest stuff!" Nya whisper-yelled excitedly, coming to sit down next to me on the couch. Zane, who was sitting in a singular person couch, just raised his always straight eyebrow, wanting her to continue.

"Well," She started, snuggling closer to me "When I got my jacket I heard Cole and Tara talking," she took a small pause to look at our faces to make sure she had reeled us into the choice of discussion "he asked her on a date! And she said yes!" She had a massive smile on her face. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. SO. HARD. Which made Zane crack a smile and Nya giggle.

I can't believe it! Cole? That crazy spaz? Our crazy, poison making leader? HA!

But I could tell she wasn't done.

"And I saw Kai and Danni talking…" Nya said even more, but _what_ could be better than Cole asking Tara out? "They were flirting! I swear!" She concluded.

_That_ was!

Nya's comment sent me in a seemingly never-ending road of laughter.

Then Cole and Kai came back. They both had a light shade or pink on their cheeks. They probably teased each other. Just as I was calming down, they looked at me, wondering what I thought was so funny.

This just sent me into another fit of laughter. Nya, who was suppressing her own giggles, tried to quiet me down.

"Shh, sh." She said, patting my shoulder to quiet me down. Which eventually worked.

Finally, it was my turn. If they're going to fall in love, I'll be there for them. To make fun of them.

_The next day_

_Tara's pov_

Danni and I moved her stuff into our room. With a little help from the guys in their breaks. Sensei said we could have three days before we started training. The guys (and Sensei and Nya) needed to work out how they were going to train us, and who for the different components. Danni have to get used to the bounty, and fully move-in. And I got to finish cleaning the whole ship before I kind of… _retired_ from being the maid.

But Sensei told us to wear our uniform, so that we would already be comfortable with them before starting to train in them.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" Danni asked. We were in our room, her un packing, me helping.

"We won't be doing 'fun' for a long time, Danni. We're going to train hard, do you hear me? You're not going to mess this up, ok? … Ok?... Danni?" I look up from folding her clothes to see her mouth cover by a hand. A scaly hand. She was trying to talk but it only came out as a muffled groan. Her eyes looked at me desperately. Hoping I could help in some way. Or that this was a practice test from the guys. But those hypnotising eyes of the snake that was holding Danni tightly told me it wasn't a costume. Then one grabbed me.

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone heard me. But if they had, they weren't fast enough.

The serpentine had already escaped out the window, holding us captive.

Where were they taking us? What were they going to do to us? Would we be saved by the ninja before something bad would happen to us?

I didn't know.

And I was scared.

**Yay! Chapter's over!**

**How'd you like it? How'd you dislike it?**

**The special word to write in your review this week is … actually a sentence this time!**

'**A seemingly never-ending road of laughter.'**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Please vote in my poll!**

**Have a lovely week!**


	14. Chapter 14: You suck?

**Hey!**

**Sorry this chapter is a lot late! I needed some time to think about where I wanted this story (and others) to go (check my profile), and I have been planning for all kinds of new stories, one-shots and sequels, but for now, just enjoy this chapter!**

**And the story-line for this was inspired by "Rescue Me" which was written by ArwynandCole, who got inspired by "Hopeless", written by Nevermore-evermore**

Chapter 14

_Cole's pov_

My day had started out ok.

We stopped by Danni's old houseand collected her stuff, the guys and I stopping off to help the sisters unpack every once in a while, Jay would mutter something about his 'time being here', but time for what, I don't know.

Then we had breakfast, which was… mediocre, since it was burnt. But Kai made it, so what should I have expected?

Then we started to plan how we were going to tackle training two new ninjas with one impatient moron, one guy who'd rather talk than try to teach, one meditating robot, one cryptic old man and one devilishly handsome man who was skilled, professional and a born leader. _Hmm, I wonder who's going to do all the work_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then I heard a scream. Tara's scream, and don't ask how I knew it was Tara.

I just knew.

\/\/O-O-O-O-O/\/\

By the time we got to their room, they were gone. And so was whatever took them.

"I can guess who took them," Jay said calmly, looking out the window. As I approached him, my eyes looking out of the window, I saw a foot prints in the dirt just below The Bounty, some casual, some dragged in certain parts. Yet that's not what I was interested in, since the foot prints stopped as they reached the sidewalk, I was staring at the thick, twirling line that lead the other prints.

"The _Serpentine_." Zane said, almost darkly. Usually I would be worried about him if he said something like that, but I was too worried about Tara.

…

…

Oh, and also Danni…

I opened my mouth to say something that no sailor would ever want to hear about the Serpentine, but got interrupted by Kai.

"It's okay Cole, you don't have to say it, _the Serpentine will pay_."

_Danni's pov_

I woke up.

Let's just say, it's not the only time I haven't wanted to wake up, but I'm pretty sure this time trumps all the others.

I woke up to see some massive blue lizard thing. It had arms and hands, but no legs, only a tail. And the weirdest part was, it seemed to be _gloating_ about something. _IT SPOKE! IT SPOKE ENGLISH!?_ What the heck is going on?!

"And, sso…. how would you like to ssee your little groupiess go bye-bye?" _It_ finished talking. _Was I drunk? No. Was I having that nightmare_ _again?_ MAYBE! _Omygod, was Michael Jackson about to walk into the room? AHHH!_

_No! Now calm down, Danni, calm down. _I told myself, _Freaking-out isn't going to help anybody except that lizard thing._

I looked around. I was in a wooden chair with my hands tied behind the back and my legs left free.

The room we were in was hardly nice. We were in some abandoned warehouse. _Original_. With boxes full of who-knows-what everywhere.

But, where was my sister? I searched harder and faster, but she was not in sight. Only me, the blue lizard-snake thing and a bunch of tail-less lizards hanging-out around us. _Oh, just great_.

"Sso… what iss your name?" The blue thing asked, trying to intimidate me with his big, red, swirling eyes…. that ….you… could….just…..just….get…. lost in.

As I shake my head to clear my thoughts I think of something so witty and clever, even Jay couldn't help but fall to his knees.

"Yooo" I reply, making it unclear as to what I'm saying.

"What? Did you ssay 'you'?" _It_ asked, showcasing its confusion, but I merely smiled.

"Yes, as in, YOU SUCK!" I shouted right into its face, which had gotten closer to mine when it leaned forward to hear me better. It just closed its eyes calmly, using its hand-thing to wipe away pretend-spit off its face.

"Well, Miss '_You Suck'_, I am Skales, the great Serpentine leader!" Skales' voice was full of pride, almost as if he were expecting me to gasp and beg for his forgiveness.

Well that sure as hell wasn't going to happen.

I just stared at him, unimpressed, and he finally got the clue. I didn't know who-the-hell he was.

_SLAP!_

My cheek burned, and I wished my hands weren't tied behind my back, so I could rub my cheek, or better still, return the favour to 'Skales'.

"I shall do much worse to this girl, ninja! Bring me what I want. Or else!" He finished talking into what I could know see was a video-camera.

_What the hell is going on?!_

"Get her out of here. Bring in the other one." _Tara!_

I was soon untied and pulled out of the seat. Roughly.

After walking through the walls of boxes I found myself face-to-face with a wall of bars. A cell. My snake-escort unlocked the door, shoved me in, and locked it closed again.

_Wow, thanks!_

…

I just burst into laughter, '_You Suck'_? Was that really the best I could do?

_Cole's pov_

Sleep was stolen from everyone who was under the Bounty's roof that night.

Everyone else was just lucky I was tired, otherwise I would be having a major freak-out.

How could we have lost the next two ninjas before we had even started training them?!

We have to get them back. And quickly.

\/\/O-O-O-O-O/\/\

_Tara's pov_

I woke up to feel upside-down. With my head in a bucket. Which is full of ice-water.

I gasp. _(Not a good idea)_

The freezing water sucks into my lungs, taking the place of my beloved oxygen. My throat and windpipe burn, my arms struggle to get me out, but fall short since they're being restricted by something. I try to pull my head out of the water, but it is being held down.

I stop struggling.

I am drowning.

The hand lets go of the back of my head, I used this opportunity to thrust my head out of the freezing-cold water.

I spend the next five minutes coughing and vomiting the water out of my system. After that, I sat quietly, the only noise for a while being my teeth chattering and the occasional water-drop falling from my untied hair, hitting the concrete floor with a '_tink_'.

I didn't look around, seeing where I was and what was going on.

I just sat there, reflecting on almost-death.

I never want to do that again.

"Well, wasn't that fun?' Skales said.

I knew his name was Skales, because he was kindly wearing a name-tag.

"No."

**Okay, watch out for the next chapter, see ya soon!**


End file.
